project_lost_dreemurrfandomcom-20200214-history
PLD Chapter 4
CHAPTER 4: Moving Forward With His New Parents and Teachers Sub-Entry 31: "Meet the Parents 33 1/3: A Psychic Brain-Surgeon Painter, a Kabuki Quantum Fighter, and Goat Son": I put this off long enough. It was time for Asriel to meet the 'rents. I don't know if it was fair for Bunnie and I to tend to him for so long and then suddenly foist him off on two people he hadn't even met yet. "Well. Here's the place." "It's nice." "It looks like it's big enough for the three of you." "To be honest...it could be really small and I think I'd like it." "Yeah...that's right. You said you grew up in a pretty humble home within the castle." "And sometimes one just like it at the ruins. It was like a summer home for us for when it got too hot in the Capital. It was so close to the entrance of the mountain. If there were any chance of a human falling down here, I guess we'd have the best chance of being there for them." "That's how you met Chara, wasn't it?" "Yes. She was...face down in the flowers. I helped her up. Dad wasn't that far behind me so I brought her to him. We took her through the ruins and decided to bring her home to meet mom. She seemed...kind of...what's the word.......re...relu-" "Reluctant?" "Yeah. Reluctant to follow us. I think she was still kind of afraid. I remember being so excited. Maybe a little too excited. I wouldn't stop talking and I wanted her to share my energy and happiness. It too a little coaxing but everything worked out." Asriel looked happy. "You don't...regret bringing her into your life, do you?" "No." "Well. I know it's not my place to say but let's just put the past aside. It's time for new beginnings." "Okay." I knocked on the door. And almost immediately it opened and there was Dr. Callista Penelope Brighton. "Doctor!" I smiled. "Ex-commander!" Finally, someone got the message. Callie Brighton. Height 6'6", weight none-of-my-damn-business (I know better than to ask a woman that!), hourglass figure, blue eyes, red hair, light freckles. As always her hair was styled the same as Princess "Peach" Toadstool. Violet had gotten her a set of Poke-ball earrings as a joke since her UCIAT numerical designation was number 150 and her powers resembled a certain genetically-engineered psychic type. Familiar attire--her usual white blouse with purple skirt, a lab coat stained with various colors of acrylic and oil paint. And of course her favorite crystal-clear, strappy, ice-pick sandals. Yeah...even the human members of UCIAT tended to favor sandals. It was just...our thing. I noticed in the next room over, Callista had a telekinetically-levitated canvas which a paint brush seemed to be dabbing color onto it without a hand to lift it and a telekinetically-levitated violin that seemed to be playing itself. Even from this far away, Callista could maintain her focus on her two favorite activities. Scott must've been nearby. I was certain Asriel noticed both. I could practically see the stars in his eyes. A quick hug. "It's finally happening, isn't it?" She said cheerfully. "Yes. I know you and Scott have had reservations about having a child on your own, the natural way. But you know how we Arcades feel about adoption." "It's your family legacy. Just as Garfield Arcade found you those years ago. It's your turn to find a lost soul and give them a place in our extended family." Callista noticed Asriel. He was a little wide-eyed. She knelt down and spread her arms, offering a big hug. Asriel hesitated. "Oh my...I'm sorry, that was a bit too forward. I mean we haven't even really met and I'm getting ahead of myself. " But at that Asriel graciously accepted the offer and embraced. "Howdy. It's nice to meet you, Miss Callie." "It's nice to meet you, Asriel." "Maybe...it's a little forward of me...maybe it's a little soon but...is it okay if I call you........*pause*...Mom?" "Well...I suppose.......would that make you happy?" Oh god...the deja-vu feeling. Was this your doing, Lady Destiny? "To call me..."mother"? Well then...call me whatever you'd like!" Seriously. Were you psychically linked to Toriel at this moment in time, Callie? "Mom!" Asriel looked up with a closed-eyes, open-mouth smile. I was never going to get tired of that happy face. Callista stood back up. "Scott! We have a guest." Sub-Entry 32: "Colonel Scott Angus O'Conner, the Kabuki Quantum Fighter": "He's...a little shy and introverted. His past wasn't very happy." Callista explained, leading on into the other room. There he was was on the sofa. Just kinda sitting there, lost in his thoughts. Short, blond military haircut. Blue eyes. Tanned skin. Nothing out of the ordinary. "Really, Scott. Wearing your combat fatigues again? You have civilian clothes you can wear around the house." "Sorry. I guess I was...lost in my memories again. What memories I have that aren't missing and corrupted." "Scott, you've been doing better since the time in Mainland." "I know...sometimes I have relapses like this. What I remember just...sometimes disappears again." Scott didn't sound particularly morose. In a way he was similar to Flowey. It wasn't that he couldn't feel anything. It was more like he was having trouble remembering how to feel anything. Like..."The Program"...was getting in the way at times. "Colonel Scott O'Conner, this is Asriel Dreemurr. He's going to be living with you once Kitty gets the paperwork through." "Howdy. Umm...I guess you're my new......Dad?" "Howdy?" Scott was the first to think Asriel's greeting was unusual. "Oh...um..." He suddenly backed off a little, frowned a moment then saluted. "Uh...Scott?" "....!" He quickly reciprocated. It was weird seeing him this awkward in a situation he didn't know how to handle. "Sorry...I mean...hello there, son. Old uh...army habits are hard to break." "I apologize. This isn't one of Scott's better days." Callie whispered. I knew the moment Scott mentioned his army past at some point Asriel would ask the dreaded "Did you ever have to kill people?" that came with being a soldier. But for now it looked like that was furthest from his mind. There was a bit of silence at that point. "Scott's actually kind of unique. He's a human that can transform." I offered. Oh man. I'd probably have to apologize to Scott for that. "You can?" Scott kinda looked off to the side, like he wasn't sure if he was comfortable activating the KQF program. But as I promised Asriel. No family secrets. Maybe next time I'd show him Bunnie's cybermorph transformation. "Yeah...it's...different." Scott got off the sofa and stood in the center of the room. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. When he did I noticed the red nano-circuit tracks lacing his eyes followed by the hazy neon glow. And from there the circuitry spread throughout his body with a release of quantum energy particles and piles upon piles of computer code and scrambled, overlapping pixel-sprite clusters. "Oooooh!" Asriel was even more fascinated by it than my transformation. Jealous much, Volt? No way......okay, maybe just a little. The light show enveloped him as he seemed to collapse within his own outline like stars being sucked into a black hole. The black silhouette left behind was instantly replaced by a sudden splash of neon sparks from the epicenter. The ions unfolded into a blue wire-frame human skeleton, with rains of 1's and 0's moving up and down around their wire-a-matic surfaces until they stabilized. A second wash of sparks unfolded into green wire-frame organs, muscles, and innards with a spider-web of vascular network that looked like fiber-optics. Bright neon code sped through the digital veins and arteries at breakneck speed. A final wash of red wire-frame formed over top of it all, forming a human body shell over top. I noticed the hazy aura of what seemed to be loose clothing taking shape around it. The semblance of red, translucent fiber optic hair poured out of the head. The whole shape stabilized and solidified with a flux of polygons and texture-rendering until the form was complete. Standing barefoot, wearing white samurai-esque kimono-robes with a red sleeveless vest-garment over the jacket, Scott O'Conner was now his alter ego of Kabuki Quantum Fighter. :detemmienation: (Music Link) The huge flaring sleeves and trouser legs... The massive ankle-length neon hair with the tresses that went down to his waist. The pale white "make-up" of his skin with the bright neon red eyes... The oval-shaped crystal Arc Transistor Matrix (A.T.M.) jewel on his forehead and the straight circuit lines that ran from underneath his eyes to the underside of his chin that vaguely reminded me of W.D. Gaster... Yeah...this guy was a sight to see. So Jangese that it was uncanny. "So cool! So--" I half-coughed, and half ahem-ed. "Sorry, Volt. Guess I got a little carried away again!" Asriel rubbed the back of his head. "You're...you're amazing! This is the best family ever! A superhero for a dad and a mom who can play music and paint with her mind!" Oh yeah. Definitely on the path to being a normal kid. This was the Asriel that Chara must've first met. "Well. I hope it's okay if I leave him with you for a while. Get to know you while I wait for Kitty to come by with the paperwork and find out if we're going to have to make an appearance before her Highness." "Don't worry. Bunnie will have things covered for her Majesty." I'd noticed that Asriel would sometimes stare off at Miranda Palace. It must've reminded him of Asgore's castle in the Capital. I had a feeling he'd be seeing it sooner than later. "Yeah...no sense in worrying." "This of course brings up another point." "What's that?" "Taking him to meet the the REST of the family." Callista said with a grin as bright as her last name. That on the other hand did make me smile. Taking him to see the UCIAT founders. The ten hybrid philanthropists who gave me my wonderful life. They'd most certainly want to see the next generation. I wonder if they would think it was too soon after I had already brought aboard my successor as UCIAT commander. By now, the Ecotropian orphan who had been scooped up by Corinth science think tank, "Alphabet Soup", young Miles Prowler had more than proven himself capable. If anything he spent too much time on the front lines handling missions personally. It wasn't that he was showboating or hogging the spotlight...no it was because he felt inclined to keep the rest of his team out of unnecessary danger. Like Asriel he didn't want to see anyone get hurt or killed. He was a protector...to a fault at times. Oh well. That would be food for thought for another day. "Nine hybrid cats and a hybrid dog. Think it'll be too much for him?" "Whyever would I believe that? It'll be fine. You of all people know they're all wonderful." "Yeah. Yeah, I do." "Anyway. Feel free to go back to your duties. We got this." Callista assured before giving Scott a sudden smooch on the cheek. And darned if he wasn't caught completely by surprise and probably blushing ten shades of red under his faux makeup. "Bye, Callie. By, Scott." I waved. "I know I don't have to tell you this but...you'll be good...won't you?" "You sound just like mom......Toriel, I mean." He hesitated at using his mother's name rather than addressing her as "mom". "Yeah...imagine that." I chuckled. I waved one last time and stepped out the door and headed off to H.Q. I think I neeed another visit just to hammer things home. And maybe get someone's blessings without directly asking... Sub-Entry 33: "Asking Goat Mom for her Blessing...Without Really Asking": Back here again. This time to Snowdin Village. Everyone else had gone inside. Normally I didn't really expect anyone to be out at this hour. But this time I had advanced info thanks to A.E.O.N. that let me know just the person I wanted to talk to was out and I'd have a fated...no...a destined encounter with them. I carried my saxophone case with me, past the skeleton brothers' house. Sans' mailbox was stuffed to overflowing. Papyrus'.....not so much (and by that I meant completely empty. UTPR-3224 again. I had already made my mark on this one so...as long as I didn't interfere with the crucial events that would be paramount to ensuring Frisk's journey went without a hitch all the way to the True End, a few minor interactions shouldn't muddy the timeline. In fact it might even set groundwork down the road if this worked out. With Jon's permission I borrowed his favorite park bench and compressed it into an Energized Nanotomic Granular Infrostructure-compression Neotech Encapsulator (E.N.G.I.N.E.) microdot and released it onto a spot on the side of the road/path, opposite Grillby's. I sat down, opened the case and pieced the horn together. I closed my eyes, brought the mouthpiece to my lips and played the first thing that came to my head. It was a slow somber song from an Irish presentation, Lord of the...something or other. It was the lone romantic track that made me think of candlelight...a cozy fireplace...just that kind of song. "Oh my...such a beautiful sound..." I hear the murmur of a familiar voice. Right on cue. I smiled without stopping my song. We meet again, Toriel Dreemurr. I finished. "It seems that we were destined to meet again, Doctor." Toriel's warm smile put me at ease. "So it would seem." "Have you finished your research?" "No...I've had a couple setbacks. I figured I'd retrace and find out where the data went wrong." "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." "It's not worth crying over. In science we can repeat an experiment as many times as we need to just as long as we properly observe and record it." "I understand. Anything worth doing is worth doing right and practice makes perfect. Speaking of practice you seem to have brought your saxophone this time." "Yeah. I found a rare moment to myself so...a little sax therapy seemed appropriate." This would be the part I'd have to smack Violet for making a joke about practicing "Safe Sax". Lewd little lagomorph. Definitely not an appropriate pun to say around Toriel. Even if it probably would get a laugh. I was just too polite for dirtying the humor. "That song you were playing just now. What was it?" "It's called Fiery Nights." I knew it was composed by Ronan Hardiman but I didn't want to bring that up to Toriel. Obviously she'd never heard of the artist or the production. :detemmienation: (music link) "It is quite nice. Very pleasant and somber. Soothing." And so appropriate considering I was in the presence of one of the best fire-casters I had ever met. "Just the thing to warm up with on a cold night like tonight. I used to play it for Elektra every so often. It made her fire magic feel extra special when she would do a few parlor tricks with flames to get a smile out of me." "What a precious comfort! But it is no wonder you are cold this night. Your garments. Have you nothing better suited to the weather?" "Probably would help but...I have my reasons." "Forgive my say so but they look like pajamas." "Well...actually it's called a gi. It is the uniform of a martial artist." "I am...unfamiliar with that kind of artist." "Well...martial arts is...a form of self defense." "Oh. I see." Toriel's brightness disappeared. "I did not know you were into something violent." "No, no. You misunderstand. The martial arts aren't about being violent. The martial arts teach courage, kindness, intergrity, fitness, loyalty, and discipline." "Oh." Toriel seemed a little more at ease but still unsure at that. I set the saxophone in the case and slipped off my lab coat and took a stance a short distance away in the center of the road. I eased into one of Bunnie's more serene katas. My moments flowed slowly, looking more like a dance than fighting moves. "The martial arts are the single most perfect contradiction in the world. We learn to fight so we don't have to fight. That should be the goal of any martial artist; to resolve a conflict without having to resort to a fight. Granted...the most ideal way is to strike up a conversation and diffuse an otherwise volatile situation. But...sometimes conflict cannot be avoided and your opponent may press the fight. In this, a true practitioner must never try to take out his opponent. A master of martial arts knows to meet an opponent with discipline and self-control." "But...perhaps they do not wish self-control." Toriel looked crestfallen. "Some...only wish for a fight." She slide her gaze off to the side as if she was remembering someone. I had a suspicion that she meant a younger Undyne. "In the martial arts you meet any conflict with the least amount of force." I explained, channeling the advice of one Trini Kwan. Heh...had I been away from Angel Grove THAT long? I ended my kata. "Toriel. The highest form of martial arts..." I smiled brightly. "...is making a friend......of an enemy." I gave my most formal bow, hand wrapped around my fist. "It seems...you are the kind of warrior this world needs." "But I wonder if I am the one it deserves?" I mused. I couldn't resist that line. Toriel smiled. "For all your powers you truly are a gentle soul." "Oddly...I am gentle BECAUSE of my power. They say absolute power corrupts absolutely. Well...my belief is power should only belong to those who have no desire for it. In this is the very essence of responsibility." These were the words of Bunnie. "That's a nice thought." "Well. I should be going. The others will worry." I packed up the saxophone and put my lab coat back on. "You are the kind of man I wish I had met years ago. Maybe...if Asriel had a role model like you in his life--" There it was. I had my blessing. And Asriel would be able to start his martial arts training without anything holding us all back. Thanks, Tori. But I couldn't leave it at that. "For what it's worth, don't write Asgore off too soon. Sure he's done terrible things. Things so bad he can't take them back. But...we all make bad choices and mistakes. We have to pay for them. But...our burden shouldn't be heavier than it needs to be. Someone wise once told me that forgiveness is divine...but never pay full price for late pizza." "Er...?" Toriel looked very confused. "Sorry. It loses something in translation." "Oh. I see. But...I think I understand. Well. I suppose I will be seeing you, Dr. Arcade." I turned and gave a nonchalant good-bye wave. "Goodbye, Toriel. And may the Power protect you..." Sub-Entry 34: "Citzenship and Adoption. In that order": (OOC: Chameleon and Tithius appear courtesy of fellow Fontraile RP member, cobra1. Special thanks, dude.) "I've got it! I've got it!" The pitter-patter of Kitty's sandals was a breath of fresh air. With cornflower, powder blue fur curled up like wool, at times she seemed more like a sheep than a hybrid cat. Something about that made it all the more cute when I envisioned her next to Asriel. A sheep and goat. All I needed was a few other farm animals and I could call it a petting zoo. Her Greek style of dress made her look like she came from Pit's world rather than Neo Arcadia. Which was no coincidence as Kitty had a reputation for being an angel fanatic. Like Lupe she enjoyed gardening. Like Pit she practiced archery. And like Alphys she was just a ball of insecurity and awkward. She ran full tilt and stopped before Scott, Callista, Asriel, and myself. Callie was using her powers to keep Asriel cloaked. I think he was just tickled pink enjoying the temporary power of invisibility that he didn't mind being out in public. "I'm deeply sorry, it took so long. I've just been a nervous wreck over all this. I broke a mirror, spilled my morning tea, I about ran over the neighbor's pet, I made so many mistakes with the forms and had to reprint them. I made you wait all this time. I-I....I--" "Easy, Kitty. Deep breaths. And chill on the apologies." "Oh! Sorry sorry sorry sorry!" "Kitty!" I frowned. "I'm sorry. I mean...er...mnnghh..." She looked so sad and worried and meek. "I just came from the palace with the rest of the paperwork. I'll need you all to sign as the parents and witness." "Don't worry. We'll get it hammered out." "And...you may need to...make an apperance before her highness..." ".........." I must've blanched a little at that. "She's going to have questions." I sighed. "Bunnie is already on route." "Sake?" Kitty nodded. Asriel had been keeping quiet as instructed just as a precaution. I lead us all to an area where we could sign the papers and read them over and not draw any attention. I of course let Asriel know he could speak again. When we were finished, I handed Asriel the relevant papers and the...ahem...slightly doctored birth certificate. This was the second time Kitty had to make one of these. Gadget was the first; but the tale of how an ordinary control group laboratory mouse became a hybrid was a story for another time. "Asriel...Tobias...Dreemurr-Arcade?" He cocked his head with a slightly confused look. "Do...do you like it?" "Yes...but...why Tobias?" "Well...uh...I kinda wanted to go with "Toby". It came to me after Bunnie suggested Tobiou, the name of some Jangese anime character." Despite Violet being the anime otaku, Bunnie had a fondness in her heart for the old Jang anime, "Astro Boy". Asriel smiled. "Toby sounds like a cool middle name!" I rubbed the back of my head, almost feeling Violet looming over me. I just knew I was tempting Madam Fate somehow... Final signatures, including Asriel's and we were ready. We headed off toward the palace. En route...we'd pass by Chameleon's shack. And the lizardman in question was out front...almost like he was waiting for me. Red scaled, alligator-tailed, and wearing that familiar sword at his side. He looked at Callie with suspicion. I knew how little he trusted psychics. Then he turned back to me. "Something you want to share, Arcade?" "I uh...am not sure what you mean." "The rabbit has been a little too coy around me lately. When she gets that way I know something's up. Something that's drawn her attention." He glared through me. "And that...concerns me." The stupid thing to do would be prod that he felt jealous that Vi found someone new to have fun with. I then noticed Chameleon's familiar, Tithius poking around. Likely wondering if we were carrying any food. He stopped as soon as he made his way to Callista's heels. He cocked his head confused and licked the air around with his little forked wyrmling tongue. "You're headed to the palace. Any meeting with our demoness of a ruler all but confirms you've got something you're hiding. I'm warning you right now...if it turns out to be an annoyance..." I gulped a little. "That look...that's the look of someone who knows what's coming." Echos of Sans' warning in the Genocide Timelines. His hand was on the grip of his sword. I was sure Asriel was going to hyperventilate, Tithius was going to spill the beans, or something else would royally mess this up. CLACK! That was Kitty's briefcase. Uh-oh. "I am legally bound to warn you, Mr. Ja'Kerith. Threatening my clients can and will be used as justifiable cause for a restraining order as well as direct correspondence to Queen Brooke Canciaris. Furthermore any act of aggression will be verified by several witnesses." That icy stare and almost paranormal look of murder-death-kill. "I'm not intimidated by lawyers." "I'm not the one who can ensure a return assignment to De Midian. But I can report to the one who can." "......." That made Chameleon back off. The lesson to be learned was that if you're going to break into the Royal Treasury...don't get caught. "Good day to you, Prince Ja'Kerith." Kitty turned and lead us to the castle. "Master. Smell strange thing next to vanishing artist! Smell like--" "Silence. I don't want to know about it." Chameleon ordered the mini dragon. "But--" "Punishment 54 if you press this further." "Eep! Yes, Master." Tithius hung his head and followed Chameleon back in. We kept on. "That guy was scary." "You have no idea." I shrunk a little back. "The little dragon creature seemed nice." I smiled awkwardly. While I didnt have too many reservations about Asriel meeting Tithius......I just knew Tithius might try to exploit his naevity for personal gain. One too many snacks, free meals, and pilfered steaks from the grill led to one too many mishaps...and often backlash from his master. Oh well...the grilling we got from Chameleon would be nothing compared to what we were in for if Brooke was in a bad mood. And yet...I still had a good feeling about it. Sub-Entry 35: "Queen Brooke Canciaris": (OOC: Queen Brooke Canciaris appears courtesy of Fontraile RP GM, Jaimas. You rock, dude.) The encounter with Miranda's grittiest freelance mercenary had certainly shaken me, however Kitty's steel samurai (Heh.) nerves was all the confidence builder I needed to shake off the nerve-rattling he put me through. I should expect no less from the hybrid cat who was on a first name basis with Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey. Now came the real nerve-racker. Facing her Royal Highness. Asriel came through the situation smelling like a rose......er...maybe I better hold off on the flower metaphors. I still felt leery about bringing him back to Lupe's garden. It was about that time I saw Bunnie, arms crossed and eyes closed, leaning up against the main entrance to the castle. "Major." "Commander." Bunnie uncrossed her arms and walked over and joined us. "Kitty-chan. Callista-hakese. Scott-taisa (Colonel)." She nodded to each. Then looked directly at the cloaked space where Asriel was standing. "Asriel-kun." She said with a smile. "Aww. Miss Bunnie can see me!" "That tends to be the case with highly psionic beings who are versed in psychic cloaking. Her instincts are amazingly sharp." I explained. Bunnie gave a brief closed-eyes smile. Then she turned to me. "Are you ready for this, Volt-san?" "Not even close." I shook my head. "Heh. Well. Don't feel left out." "Don't worry. We'll get through this." Callista assured. "Hmm." Scott's vocalization definitely sounded contemplative. The guards led on, escorting us through the castle. I could almost sense a feeling of familiarity resonating through Asriel. Despite a lack of Golden Flowers covering the ground, everything must've been ringing some familiar chords. The proverbial red carpet. It made me feel like we'd been expected for a lot longer than the government had become aware of Asriel Dreemurr's presence in town. "Nervous?" I asked Asriel. "Mm-hmm." Came the soft response. I wasn't quite sure why Callista was still maintaining the cloak. We were inside, away from prying eyes and such. This was under control. I had to wonder if it would become public knowledge that Asriel came from off world. And that would no doubt mean interviews by reporters. If it came to that, I wanted to make sure Azzy's story was received by a credible member of the press. I could think of no one better suited to the job than Prisma St. Croix. Between her and Wrench, who served as her faithful camera-rabite, I was sure I could get a fair, unbiased interview that would paint Asriel in a sympathetic light and not turn the whole affair into a media circus. That would be the last thing I wanted to put him. Of course thinking about this made me ponder...what would it be like if Asriel ended up on Mettaton's show? The thought of him going through Mettaton's gameshow/talk show antics...proved to be more than my brain was willing to process at a time. And that was saying something when you knew the first question would always be "Would you smooch a ghost?". Anyone who was anyone knew there was one and ONLY one answer to that. Oddly...that thought made me smile ear to ear. Maaaaaybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe. It was about that time I was getting that feeling I got when I felt I was channeling something that could get me in trouble. Right, Arcade. Mind on what lies ahead. File this one under possible AU research before the Council tells you to look away from the other sandboxes. *sigh* *moan* We reached the main gate entrance to the throne room. Why did it never get any less intimidating? A detail of Royal Guards lined each side of the red carpet leading to the person of interest. I would have been sweating bullets if I weren't morphed. But I wasn't about to start panting. My hands must've been dissipating the majority of my excess body heat by that point. Bunnie continued walking, arms crossed and eyes closed. It was amazing how she navigated without relying on her sight. I'd see her catch a fly with chopsticks blindfolded before. Those instances made me wonder if that was her nano-cybernetic enhancements or purely Sixth Sense. Mental note to self: show Asriel Bunnie's cybermorphing ability. Callista just kept pace and a warm smile. She didn't seem like she had anything to fear. And Scott just continued on, an expression as blank as a refrigerator. He was tempered by war so he wasn't about to lose his nerve. Which made me curious what Asriel must've looked like at that point. We arrived at the spot where the guards wouldn't let us go further. There we the thrones. I knew one of them was reserved for the late King Jacob, Brooke's husband of marriage in the years much prior. And there seated at the other was Brooke herself. Brooke dismissed the guards with a wave of the hand. For a moment it felt like a wave of gravity itself washed through us. Was she really this powerful even when completely suppressing her abilities? Bunnie immediately dropped into her most formal of kowtows. It was her way. Her family was trained to be submissive in the presence of authority. She presented the bottle of sake. The rest of us bowed as well. "Commander Arcade." Brooke rose out of the throne and walked toward us. The first thing anyone would notice was her clawed, demonic wings extending from her back that wrapped around her like an opened billowing cloak. But underneath she seemed human...maybe...superhuman. Violet would consider her buxom enough to be...if Brooke weren't the only person in the world who could actually get HER of all people to behave. Her blond hair was styled into a very regal, very anime-ish look, accessorized with an understated tiara and earrings. Her elegant gown seemed more impressive than the likes of those I had seen on Peach or Zelda from N-Division archive photos Pit had shown me. The front was accentuated by criss-crossing ivy patterns (almost seemingly referencing her daughter, Ivy) Her lavish cloaked robe was draped over her, accentuated by gold pauldrons Violet only wished her WoW character could acquire in-game. "Your request, while unusual is granted. I see no reason to delay the young one's proper welcome to our kingdom any further." "Thank-you, your majesty." She turned to Kitty next. "My staff have received and reviewed all of the initial paperwork, Miss Dimitir. I trust you can submit the final paperwork appropriately." "I can, Lady Canciaris." Kitty was still in business mode but keeping it very civil. "If you would, please present the boy before me." I turned to Callista and nodded. With that she dropped the cloak around Asriel and let him step into existence. Callista had felt it best to dress him as formally as possible. I could tell he was still not used to the sandals as his entire family was used to going barefoot. But with my input and help from Jon, we had crafted a pair for him with his family crest on the buckles--the winged circle above three triangles. I'm sure Toriel would have approved. As a final afterthought, Callista had combed his head fur as neatly as she could, making him look rather dapper, in Napstablook's own words. "Young Asriel Dreemurr-Arcade. Step forth." Asriel slowly obeyed. He looked up at her. I could almost see the fear in his eyes. Brooke spent a few moments examining him. She placed a hand on his head which made him gasp slightly. I wonder if he felt her fiendish aura? "Do you like our kingdom? Have you been enjoying your time here?" "Y-y-yes, y-your h-highness. V-very m-much so." "You needn't be intimidated. We will provide you with what makes you comfortable in our fair city-kingdom." "Th-thank-you, Queen Brooke. I'll try not to be a burden on anyone." A light chuckle. "That should not be a concern of yours. Miranda City is your home and you shouldn't feel guilty about making yourself at home. Are you okay with taking on the name Arcade? Would you prefer the name be O'Conner or Brighton?" "No. I...actually want it this way. Dr. Arcade saved my life. I feel it's the least I can do. And...I don't think it will complicate things between Dad, Mom, and me. I'm grateful that they all want to keep my family birth name. It's like I'm part of two worlds now." Yeah...part of two worlds, even though the specific Timeline you came from was long gone. I still wondered if there could be compatibility between Asriel at a point later in his life and a future point in a different but similar timeline. I know the longer I kept this going, the more of Asriel's life that another instance of Asgore and Toriel would miss out on. Was it selfish that I was exchanging the life that his real parents would give him for one we were providing? I just kept trying to justify it knowing there was no place for him in a broken family. And I just couldn't shoehorn him into Frisk's true happy end. There would still be a Flowey waiting there at Mount Ebott once everyone had found their new lives on the surface. How many years would have to go by before I could bring Asriel back to this home without the painful experiences the Dreemurr family had endured turning the meeting into something dark? How much of a dark cloud would it put over Asriel's head every time a separated Asgore and Toriel got into a bitter argument? No. I would not allow that. Not while he was this young and vulnerable. This wasn't the first time I felt this passionate about an ongoing case. And probably wouldn't be the last. I'd entertain thoughts of Asriel meeting the dear friends I made during those other cases...another day....week...month...year...decade maybe. Speaking of the weed... I couldn't even imagine how a meeting between a grown-up Asriel and Flowey would go down. I just knew I wasn't ready for it any more than he was at this point. Flowey was loneliness. Flowey was frustration. Flowey was an incomplete life form. Flowey was regret. And many other negative things I had cut from this Asriel's life. In a way...it would be like bringing Chara back into this Asriel's life. Unacceptable. Brooke removed her hand. "Doctor Brighton. Colonel O'Conner." She addressed the pair. "Are you both prepared to provide young Asriel with a proper loving home, tending to his needs and desires. Will you be able to ensure his education and well-being?" "Yes on all accounts." Scott worked up the courage to speak. "You are not yet married. Will this be an issue?" "No, your highness. In fact we may be discussing engagement very soon." Callista smiled. "...!" Scott turned to Callista. "We never discussed this!" He whispered, looking a little on the spot and flustered. "We are discussing it now, are we not?" Callie was a little too jubilant over the matter. Sometimes I didn't know who reminded me of Toriel more...Lupe or Callista. "You have my blessings." "Ehh...!" Scott was definitely blushing in his human form. The only way to feel less nervous about a meeting was to be with someone more nervous than you. Thanks, Scott. I owe you one. "Cheer up, Dad! We're going to be a family!" A bit of laughter all around. "Well. I don't want to hold you up so you are free to go and enjoy your new lives together. You are dismissed. May your time together be very happy. And please do consider the wedding sooner than later." "We will be sure to invite you, Lady Canciaris." Callie curtsied formally. Scott saluted...and quickly drew his hand back. Old habits. Again. "I will submit the paperwork immediately and then I must return to Neo Arcadia City." Kitty shuffled through her briefcase and shut again. CLACK! "...um...th-thank you f-for your time, y-your highness." Mousy Kitty was back. With that Callista, Scott, Asriel, and Kitty exited the throne room. I started to rise when... "Dr. Arcade." The mood suddenly chilled. "I want to know what the Council's stake in this is." Brooke's expression turned very grimdark and I could feel her eyes pierce through me. There it was. The dreaded...scary voice. Sub-Entry 36: "Heavy is the Head that Wears the Crown": To say that my soul was shaken to its core was just an understatement. This was the voice of a demoness, calling from the depths of Hell and its very sound felt like it threatened to dismantle you--all 7 billion, billion, billion atoms worth. The point was only driven home by noticing the bead of sweat rolling down Bunnie's forehead. The only thing that every shook Bunnie and we both had taken the full force of it. "Let me see if I have the full gist of this. You have come back from outside of the Space-Time-Continuum after researching an unknown alien world. You have brought with you an outsider; a being native to that world, to ours. An alien child. And an orphan at that." I swallowed hard. "In so many words." "And you have been raising this child in secret, without informing the kingdom of this action, have you not?" "I will not deny it." "You have even turned to a trusted member of the Royal Court to assist you in these matters. From the Mage Academy no less." "Guilty as charged." I hung my head. I had dragged Captain Sarina Giltia into this. Brooke paced a bit. "I have had tolerated the arrogance of the Dragon Council and kept them on a short leash. It...vexes me that the ones in charge of your agency should remain untouchable. Their agenda has put this town through as many incidents as those overgrown lizards and their Fareskels have dragged this kingdom through." My crew had a list a mile long of the number of instances, the Fareskel known as David had involved us in the Dragon Council's myriad of inner political games, cover-ups of world-threatening secrets, and of course putting Chameleon through Hell. And the Council of S.T.C. was no different whenever they came knocking on what I considered my safe haven world here in Miranda. Of course some of that was on Dr. Adonis. At least the Council and I had a common enemy to bind our goals at times. "So I ask you again. What stake does the Council of Time have in this young monster?" I took a deep breath...and confessed. "In a word...none. I accept full responsibility for this--" "I see. This has become another of your personal missions of mercy." "Yeah I fear that the Council may one day address the fact that I've...technically gone a little rogue on this ongoing investigation and exploration of the Timelines...again." "You understand the gravity of the situation. Bringing an off-worlder to Miranda, while I don't morally object to it, still carries a list of discrepancies that it will be hard for the law to turn a blind eye to." "I...accept this." My ears drooped. I must've looked pretty pathetic by this point. Brooke wandered the room, looking over the decor and the furnishings. Portraits and whatnot. "Volt Arcade. When Miranda was torn apart, uprooted by the drums of war that was Ekris......following its aftermath your Ultra Crew Institute Action Team offered the laurel of peace and the hand of friendship. You spent many months of intense labor--some of which your yourself handled personally; the rebuild of the electric power grid among other things. You and your team invested so much, financially and technologically to our lone city kingdom. This is a debt that has remained unspoken and continually expanded with each of your missions...your service to the crown." "M'lady?" "As a personal favor I am going to turn that blind eye to the complications and work hand in hand with the UCIAT Founders to smooth the bumps of this little entry into our history." "I...don't know what to say." "Do not mistake this only for compassion. I also want you to carry with you a warning to the Council that if their decisions become a problem to Miranda, they are welcome to present themselves before me and address their grievances. I will be certain to repay them in kind...for all of what they have done...or will do..." Brooke drew her hand into a clawing clutch as a mass of dark, fiery magic swirled into existence...moments before she crushed it with a tight clench. So tight I was certain a drop of blood had left the confines of her elbow-length glove. I felt like this act alone carried enough magical force to completely poof Asriel out of existence down to the last dust particle. *gulp* Feeling a moment of bravery at Brooke's contempt for my bosses I chimed in with: "Believe me...I will GLADLY deliver the message and make sure the stick goes all the way up." She responded with a dark chuckle. We were on the same page. "Bunnie." "Yes, Brooke-donou?" "Please meet me in my private quarters and bring the sake. I believe a celebration is in order "Brooke-sama?" "The Arcade Family has gained a new member. I believe in Neo Arcadia City this is in fact an auspicious occasion." "Hai." She bowed her head. "We have much to discuss. And I implore you not to leave out the juicy bits." A rare mischievous smirk? Heh. I guess I shouldn't be that surprised. Heavy is the head that wears the crown...but getting a little lightheaded from the offer of Bunnie's strongest batch of rice wine sake made it bearable at times like this. "Doctor, you are dismissed. And don't wait up for your Second in Command." I knew it was just a meeting between friends and there was nothing to read between the lines......but Brooke always made it sound as if there was something that Violet would drool over. It was the fiendish part of her. Sometimes it made her as flirtatious as Morrigan Aensland. I rose to my feet and bowed and headed out while Bunnie followed Brooke back to her room, carrying the sake and producing a tray of rice balls. One of these days I'd figure out her anime subspace pocket. But for now, this chapter of the story was opening up full force. Whatever lay ahead, I was ready for it....at least I hoped I was. Sub-Entry 37: "First Karate Class": I knew this day would come. Asriel was now allowed to be out and public and the first place he'd have his debute would be Rabbotou Dojo at his first karate class. I still couldn't get over how much white could be present on one being. But darned if I didn't think it was adoreable on some level. But that aside that brought me back to an older worry. How Asriel would deal with a confrontation. The initial lessons and such had gone pretty well. Asriel was a little reluctant at first to do the drills but I convinced him to think of it as a form of dancing...that just happened to involve a lot of punches and kicks. It was about this time I noticed the soft pads of his feet were heart-shaped. It of course made me think of his soul...how it had stayed intact and unaltered from his time in the Void. I knew the readings of the dimension inside and out of the Core were very strange but I guess there was no concern for alarm. It was about midway through the day that after drills came sparring practice. And that's where Asriel met his stumbling blocks. His reluctance had made him shy away from everyone he was partnered up with both boy and girl. I could tell Bunnie wasn't about to let this disrupt her class. But I wasn't really expecting her to try one-on-one sparring with Asriel. When your sensei had the height, weight, strength, speed, and experience advantage, the chances of him not being even more intimidated were next to zero. And this was one time I had no doubts about playing the odds. Asriel was quick but very clumsy to dodge the blows. But he was too afraid to block let alone counterattack. "Focus, Asriel! You have to learn this material!" Azzy was starting to breath a little funny and his look of fear slowly began to build. Bunnie was patient but I knew she meant business to make sure Asriel understood the situation and took in the lessons. It was at this point that she made a calculated decision to force him into a defense. "I am only doing this for your own good! Stop shying away and defend yourself!" Bunnie's words were similar to Toriel's when she tested Frisk to make sure they could survive outside the ruins. But unlike Toriel...I knew Bunnie wouldn't let her emotions get the best of her. Mercy would not come nearly as easy. "...!" The blow went straight for his head. Mitzi covered her eyes. And then--! Time just seemed to stop for all of us as we were caught in the sudden shock of it all. "No way..." I gasped. "Impossible!" "Asriel...?" Sub-Entry 38: "Spared...": Was I seeing this? Asriel, on hands and knees, hovered his hand over the familiar hololythic 2-dimensional orange rectangle with the orange X before the word "MERCY". Above it hovered the familiar SPARE and FLEE options. Both where white. This wasn't possible. This was NOT a power that a Monster should have. This was FRISK'S ability! Which only drove the point home when I considered the Frisk that should have this power was on a full-on GENOCIDE run. I could make out the ITEM and ACT icons next to it...but maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me but it looked like a part of the interface was broken off. I could swear I saw broken pixels and voxels trailing off the spot where one particular word was missing. Yeah...the FIGHT option wasn't showing. The scientist in me realized that I was going to have to run tests on Asriel. I needed to know how he had ended up with Frisk's interface HUD. Dr. Lynx alone wouldn't be able to crack this one. I dreaded the realization. I was going to need to turn to the other person qualified to analyze this. I needed Violet's help. Asriel slapped his hand down over the SPARE option...then again...and again and again, repeatedly as he sobbed. Bunnie's fist was frozen a mere centimeter from striking Asriel. "..." She hesitated then asked. "Asriel. Why did you forfeit the match?" Asriel sniffled but didn't give an answer. "Asriel. Are you afraid of getting hurt--" "N-no." "Hmm?" "I'm afraid of anyone else getting hurt. When people fight...they get hurt. And sometimes they even die. I don't want to hurt you, Miss Bunnie. You're my friend. I'm sorry I failed the test. I...I...." Bunnie slowly smiled. "Asriel..." She closed her eyes and bowed her head a little. With that the SPARE option turned yellow and Asriel's hand was able to access it. With that a familiar whoosh seemed to spread though out the dojo. But other than that...nothing really seemed to change. Murmurs and whispers went up around the other students. I feared the worst. It was at that point when Bunnie suddenly clapped. "Congratulations, then." Asriel raised his head, completely confused. "C...Congratulations? I...I don't understand..." For a moment I though I heard the reverberation of a spared Flowey just before running away from Frisk. "You have learned a lesson of the martial arts that most of the students in this room may take much longer to fully comprehend and take to heart." "I have...?" "Asriel. What are the lessons the martial arts teach us?" "Oh! I know this! Courage, kindness, integrity, fitness, loyalty, and discipline." "Correct. You memorized that pretty quickly. Reflect on the virtue of kindness. To value life is to be alive. To protect it at every cost is the true immortality. Your compassion and your mercy are your greatest strengths. That is why I know you will excell in the martial arts. You are the very definition of what the teachings of the Rabbotou Clan are all about." "Ohhh." "Do not be discouraged by your meekness. In time you will learn to stand resolute. And the hand-to-hand will come in time." "Mnn..." Asriel's gaze fell a little. "Do not mull over it. There will be time to reflect later. In fact...meet me after class and I'll walk you through something that will suit your a little better." "Y.....ye...yes, sensei." I could hear the sadness in his voice. His eyes were closed and the tears kept coming. Bunnie offered her hand. A long hesitation and Asriel accepted it and was helped to his feet. He dried his eyes with the sleeve of his gi. Bunnie and Asriel exchanged bows and he slowly walked back over to me. "Hey. You did your best, slugger. It'll just take time. Don't worry about it." "We're all proud of you for having the courage to even attempt this." Callista rubbed his shoulder. "Thanks, Mom. Volt." Scott had taken on his KQF form to make it easier to abide by dojo rules. "Listen...it wasn't easy for me either to learn how to fight." Scott offered. I didn't really know how true this was. Vorostovian Army boot camp was a whole other beast compared to Bunnie's karate training. "Really?" Scott nodded. "We all believe in you, son." He added as an afterthought. I felt this was him attempting to get used to saying the word "son" to the point it would feel natural. "Now come on, best friend. Dry those eyes." I wiped the tears away. "Let's see those big bright eyes and that smile. Asriel nodded then opened his eyes. That was when I noticed...! "........" My jaw dropped as my eyes widened. "Asriel.....? Okay. Kind of a weird question but... Do...do you know what color your eyes are?" "Of course I do. They're red. Dark copper red. Same color as Dad. Same color as Mom. Same color as Chara. Why?" I hesitated and decompressed the hand mirror and held it up. And the realization hit him immediately. "G.....Green?!" Indeed. They were as green as Bunnie's. As green as Mitzi's. As green as Pit's. Now I really needed to get test run on him. A kid's eye color just doesn't change like that. What was going on? Was it...related to the sudden manifestation of the HUD interface? You know now that I think about it...didn't I recall an instance where I saw Frisk's eyes open. Weren't they...green? Coincidence. It had to be. This was Asriel Dreemurr not the human child. Almost immediately I felt the worries set in. Completely outlandish worries like he was going to change into a human. "How...how do you feel? Are you okay?" I asked, worried. "I...I feel fine. I...just don't know why..." Callista felt his forehead. "His temperature seems okay." "Are you sure you're okay, son?" Asriel hesitated...and then the growl of his stomach interrupted his thoughts. "You know what...I'm going to take that as a definite yes." I smiled. After class, we agreed to meet at Mitzi's for pizza after Asriel finished whatever Bunnie needed to meet with him over. Sub-Entry 39: "Meditation": "I'm glad you could meet me out here in the garden in this serene environment." Bunnie has brought him to the area overlooking the garden's waterfall. :detemmienation: (music link) Master Splinter was there as well. "Is this going to be after-class training?" "In a sense it is. But a very different kind of training." He acknowledged. "What are we going to be doing?" "I'm going to to teach you how to meditate." "Meditate?" "Yes." Bunnie said slipping her sandals off and urging Asriel to do the same. "Watch me carefully and position yourself as I do." Bunnie sat down in the practiced "Lotus Position". Her legs crossed in a particular style and her arms outward, elbows bent, and her fingers clasped in an "okay" gesture with the thumb and index fingers in a closed ring with the other three fingers fanned out. In a way this seated position did resemble a lotus blossom. Splinter did the same. Asriel followed suit, doing his best to place his limbs in just the right manner. "Now what?" "Meditation is a mental exercise. It purifies the mind and the soul and enhances your focus. It renews your energy and raises your awareness. To the uninformed it may seem like it's just sleeping...but believe me. This goes far deeper than sleeping." "Close your eyes. Empty your head. Clear your thoughts. Focus only on a single point in your mind. Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth. And continue doing this." Bunnie and Splinter closed their eyes and began their session. "And above all...be patient with it. Some have trouble with it. Some can meditate for hours on end. Do not pressure yourself. Just go at your own pace. Relax. And be one with all. And be all with one." "Ohmmmmmmmm...." Bunnie and Splinter quietly chorused in regular rhythm. Asriel closed his eyes and waited until he felt comfortable and joined in. "Ohmmmmmm...." "Ohmmmmmm..." "Ohmmmmmm..." For some time the trio meditated together. Asriel had even forgotten his hunger, having gotten lost in the serenity. And then at an appropriate moment. Each opened his or her eyes within seconds of one another. "Grand Master. Sensei." Asriel looked at the both of them. "...?" He suddenly smiled very warmly. "I understand." That made Bunnie smile. And made Splinter just barely withhold a chuckle. Sub-Entry 40: "A Happy Ending to a Challenging Day.": It was yet another of the bumps in the road but it ended with another mini happy ending when all was said and done. Elektra and Velaska gave Asriel a thorough physical examination. They couldn't find anything wrong; there was nothing out of place, and no symptoms that could be an indication of a threat to his life or well-being. As for the change in eye color? Neither had any explanation, plausible or completely far-fetched to give. I guess it would be up to Nikita and Violet for that. And of course the day wouldn't be complete without a nice dinner at Rock-Afire Pizza. It was a breath of fresh air, and a relieving one at that to finally take Asriel out on the town and let him come and go as he pleased. For the first time it felt like we were giving him the freedom he deserved. And I had a feeling he'd make other friends as time went on. We ordered an extra large with cheese, pepperoni, and extra sauce. And we ate heartily. "I'm so glad you're feeling better, Asriel. You really are something special, aren't you?" I felt an anime sweat-bullet form on the side of my head, feeling like Mitzi could have worded that better. It was the same thing that the Absolute God of Hyperdeath had said at The End, as Frisk Hoped and Dreamed their way to their final destiny. But she was right. Asriel was special. If I wasn't convinced before that this Asriel out of the hundreds of thousands, of millions of versions of Asriel out there in the other timelines and AU's was special, it was driven home and put to bed this day. "Thanks, Mitzi. I don't really feel all that special but...I do feel good about today." "Well if you feel like we're smothering you with too much affection and encouragement, go ahead and say something." Scott volunteered. "Nah. I can tell it makes you happy to encourage me. And I'm happy when you're happy, Dad. I just want everyone to be happy." Violet would say this kid's too good to be true. I was just waiting for the moment she'd pop up next to me and mischievously tell me Asriel was going to grow up to be a Gary Stu. But on the same note she'd remind me that he'd probably have trouble talking to girls. Now I really wanted to thwap Vi for her cynicism. I wasn't going to question it. Asgore and Toriel raised him right. And I had severed the ties to Chara in time. He was going to be great some day. Just as Garfield Arcade said I would be when I was his age. And just as Giovanni Marco Arcade, Garfield Arcade's biological father, had said about his own adopted brother, UCIAT Co-Founder and vice-president, Professor Odie M. Arcade would be. Odie Arcade...my first mentor. And more brilliant than Egon Spengler and Emmett Brown put together. "You will get better at this over time, Asriel-kun. I have faith in you." "And we all have hope for your future." "Thanks, everyone. This really means a lot to me." Asriel said as he snagged another slice of pizza. Eventually the pizza was eaten and the goodbyes were said. I was the last one to leave when who should I bump into. "Kid had a Hell of a day, didn't he?" "Violet, please don't--" "Relax. I'm not here to give you or anyone a hard time. Truce. Truce." "Okay...you've earned your reprieve. But seriously...what do you want?" "I know you need my help. And you got it." "Well that was easy--" "I just have one condition." "...I knew there had to be a catch." "You have to bring him by Computer Valhalla to formally meet and greet. I know you've been avoiding it. But you can't hide him from me forever!" "Violet..." "You want answers. I sure could use a new friend." I sighed. "Okay. As long as that's the only reason." "You won't regret it, ex-Commander." "That remains to be seen...but you've got one chance, Vi. Don't blow this for any of us." "I know, I know. If I screw up just this much I'm going to be flying a cargo plane full of rubber dog doo out of Xing!" "I see you watched Top Gun again with Speedy Servichi. Did you at least NOT hogtie him like a rodeo calf?" Violet just grinned. "You're just trying to create a love triangle between him, Lucille Lambert and yourself, aren't you?" "Nah. I just like making him do hard time for old play dates. I've been dating Miyamoto Usagi for months now." Violet was of course speaking about the young samurai who was caretaker of Bunnie's family temple back in Midori no Oka, Jang. And he was also an acquaintance of Master Splinter. "You really are shameless." "And proud of it." "Don't do anything stupid, Violet." "Come on, Commander. I'm Violet. I DARE to be stupid." She said with a wink and turned and walked off to Computer Vahalla. I face-palmed then shrugged with a laugh. "That'd do, rabbit. That'll do." I headed back to the shop and called it a night. Chapter 5 Back to Part 1 Back to Project: Lost Dreemurr